leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Damon
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Damon| jname=ドレッド・グランギル | tmname=Dred Grangil | image=Damon M14.png | size=125px | caption=Damon's main outfit | gender=Male | hometown=Eindoak Town | region=Unova | relatives=Carlita (sister), Juanita (mother)| anime=yes | epnum=M14 | epname=White—Victini and Zekrom Black—Victini and Reshiram| enva=J. Michael Tatum| java=Takeshi Tsuruno Chiaki Takahashi (child)| }} Damon (Japanese: ドレッド・グランギル Dred Grangil) is the main antagonist of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. He is a descendant of the People of the Vale and wishes to restore his people's kingdom to its former glory. To this end, he has gathered allies among other modern-day People of the Vale and is in pursuit of , hoping to use it to reactivate the Sword of the Vale, the ancient castle at the center of Eindoak Town. Depending upon the version of the film being viewed, aspects about Damon change. In Victini and Zekrom, he owns a , while in Victini and Reshiram, he has a . This mirrors the games, in which Reuniclus, along with its evolutionary relatives, are only available in Pokémon White Version, while Gothitelle, along with its evolutionary relatives, are only available in Pokémon Black Version. History Three years prior to the events of the movies, Damon traveled from Eindoak Town to communities of other descendants of the People of the Vale, hoping to garner support for his goal to revive the Kingdom of the Vale; he was soundly rejected at every turn. This dream had been instilled in Damon at an early age when he traveled to the ruined site of the Kingdom of the Vale with his mother Juanita, where she voiced her own desire for the idea of repopulating the area. Sometime after that, Damon managed to convince Mannes to support his plans. The two of them were hiking in the caves beneath the Sword of the Vale when, inexplicably, Damon found himself on a path Mannes could not follow. Continuing on alone, Damon discovered the Dragon Stone containing either or , and after revealing his goals to the dragon, became its ally. With the power of Reshiram or Zekrom on his side, Damon went back to the communities he'd visited before, and now was able to gain the support of the people in those towns. After returning to Eindoak Town, Damon met up with Mannes again, as well as Juanita, his younger sister Carlita, and as well as . In a private meeting with his family and the town's mayor, Damon revealed his plans—borrow the power of and use it to pilot the Sword of the Vale back to the Kingdom of the Vale, where the rebuilding of the town will become possible. Later, Damon dons new clothing and begins to awaken the castle using his , activating the Protecting Pillars surrounding it. With Sigilyph's power, he contracts the barrier of the Protecting Pillars to force Victini into the castle, then traps it in a device that funnels its power into the Sword of the Vale itself. The castle begins to ascend, all according to Damon's plans, but he is soon confronted by Ash, Iris, Cilan, Juanita and Carlita, who all see the torture he is inflicting on Victini. Even Juanita is horrified - stunning Damon - and sends out her to make a desperate bid to stop Reshiram or Zekrom, but fails. Everyone else, meanwhile, is held in check by Damon's or . After seeing a vision of the King of the People of the Vale warning Victini to never let the castle be moved again, lest the destructive "Dragon Force" it plugs be unleashed again - exactly what is happening outside of the view of Damon and his dragon - Ash manages to discover and ally himself with the opposing dragon. The two fight each other viciously until Ash's dragon begins to gain the upper hand, at which point they both fly beneath the clouds and discover the chaos Damon's actions have begun causing. At this point Ash has managed to stop Reuniclus or Gothitelle, but cannot break through the machine to reach Victini. Damon's dragon soon arrives and destroys the machine, freeing Victini, then both Reshiram and Zekrom blow away the clouds so Damon can see the consequences of his actions. Remorseful and desperate, Damon asks the dragons to help him stop the damage, so they begin directing the Dragon Force back up into the Sword of the Vale itself. While Carlita and Iris evacuate on her and Cilan and Juanita board Mannes's helicopter, Ash refuses to leave unless Victini can be freed, and Damon intends to stay until the damage is repaired. The castle, however, begins to go into overdrive and launch higher into the atmosphere. At the chaotic speed the castle is flying, Damon is thrown off the side of a balcony, presumably to his death; however, he is actually saved by Juanita's Golurk and returns to try to rescue Ash. He is powerless until Victini uses to destroy the Protecting Pillars once and for all, at which point he reenters the castle and manages to give Ash a blanket. After the castle is guided back down and landed at the point where the chaotic Dragon Force was flowing from, Damon collapses, overwhelmed with guilt for his actions. He is reprimanded by Juanita, who tells him that they have a lot of work to do if they are to rebuild the Kingdom of the Vale, and cheers up. He is last seen with his family and others beginning the work of rebuilding in the new location of the castle. Character Damon is shown to be a man who fights passionately for his beliefs, even when others tell him to give up. This desire allows him to command Reshiram and Zekrom, as he seeks the true path to restore his people's kingdom (which resonates with Reshiram) and he has a strong commitment to his ideals (which resonates with Zekrom). However, the strength of Damon's beliefs also make him dangerously obsessive and single-minded in the pursuit of his goals, to the point of attacking his own mother when she turns against him. Despite this, he never allows his noble intentions to be clouded by selfishness or a lust for power - most of his "evil" actions are due to him being blinded by his obsession to restore the Kingdom of the Vale. If Damon discovers the negative consequences of his actions (as he does in the movies' climax), he becomes intensely apologetic and acts with equal desperation to undo what he has done. Pokémon On hand appears as Damon's partner in White—Victini and Zekrom. It travels through the wilderness with him. Reuniclus's known moves are , , and .}} appears as Damon's partner in Black—Victini and Reshiram. It travels through the snowy tundras with him. Gothitelle's known moves are , , and .}} is a Pokémon owned by Damon. It is used to rearrange the Protecting Pillars surrounding the castle, trapping Victini inside. Later, it also helps focus Victini's power into the and powering the castle. It remains there for the duration of the movie, only breaking free when the corrupted Dragon Force shocks it out of the mechanism. It is last seen helping Damon guide the castle back down. Sigilyph's only known move is .}} Temporary Shosuke Tanihara |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc=Prior to the events of Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom, Damon discovered during his quest for the truth of how to resurrect the glory of the People of the Vale. Compelled by the strong powers of truth in Damon, Reshiram joined him and became his loyal partner.}} Hideki Takahashi |vaen=Marc Thompson |desc=Prior to the events of Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram, Damon discovered during his quest for his ideals for the People of the Vale. Compelled by the strength of Damon's ideals, Zekrom joined as his loyal partner.}} Borrowed . He then commands it during his attempts to rescue by destroying the Pillars of Protection around the castle. Later, it helps and guide the Sword of the Vale downward to the point where the castle can stop the flow of the Dragon Force. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, Golurk is . In White—Victini and Zekrom, it is normal colored. Golurk's known moves are , , and .}} In the manga In the White-Victini and Zekrom manga Damon appears in the manga adaptation of in an identical role to his role in the movie. Pokémon is briefly seen at the beginning of the first chapter, being summoned by Damon in a far-off village of the People of the Vale. Sometime prior to the story, Damon discovered the "Dragon Stone" containing Reshiram's power and bonded with it. Later, Reshiram fights Juanita's .}} is seen in the first chapter. Damon uses its powers to rearrange the Protecting Pillars sealing Victini in Eindoak Town, intending to trap it near the Sword of the Vale. None of Sigilyph's moves are known.}} first appears in the second chapter. It assists Damon in powering up the Sword of the Vale and fighting off his opponents. Reuniclus's only known move is .}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=つるの剛士 Takeshi Tsuruno たかはし智秋 Chiaki Takahashi (child) |en=J. Michael Tatum |it=Paolo De Santis |ko=신용우 Shin Yeongu |da=Søren Vejby |fi=Tuukka Leppänen Petrus Kähkönen (child) |pl=Kamil Kula |pt_br=Élcio Sodré |es_la=Christian Strempler Alan García (child) |es_eu=David Robles}} Names Category:Movie antagonists Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Manga characters de:Damon es:Damon fr:Damon it:Damon ja:ドレッド・グランギル zh:德雷多